Broken
by TheNextTitan
Summary: At a murder scene, Horatio and Calleigh find a girl, still alive but seriously injured. They save her, but she knows something that puts them at risk. Please read and review! NO FLAMES! Some HoratioCalleigh. COMPLETE!
1. Discovery

Broken

At a murder scene, Horatio and Calleigh find a girl, still alive but seriously injured. They try to help her get over the shock, but she runs away out of mistrust. But that's not the end of it.

Chapter 1: Discovery

Friday, 20th October

09:37 am

Horatio arrived at the house, looking tired from a previous case. The Hummer's engine died as he turned the key and took it out. The address had been correct, after a phone call was received from the housing agency. Brand new building. Belonged to Mr & Mrs Rider with their only child. Apparently they knew the whereabouts of a certain person that CSI had wanted for sometime, but had known the risks of a visit to the HQ.

Rain poured down as Horatio got out of the Hummer and shut the door. Lightning flashed dangerously low as thunder boomed angrily. There were no lights on in the house. Possibly a power cut but Horatio had seen lights on in the opposite house, so that couldn't be right. They had made sure of the time he was visiting and wouldn't leave the house. Something was really wrong.

Horatio knocked at the door.

"Mr & Mrs Rider? It's Horatio Caine, from the CSI. Hello?" He cried over the thunder. No reply. Horatio pushed down the handle. The door swung open. The house was gloomy, dark from the storm. Horatio pulled out his gun and went forwards. Something had happened before he had got here. He went into the living room. All the windows had been cracked and one was smashed in completely. There were signs of struggle, lamps were knocked over and tables on there sides. Horatio continued into the next room. As soon as he saw the scene, he grabbed his cell phone.

"Caine, serious murder case at 13 Garter Road. Urgent CSI needed." He said.

Blood spattered the walls, along with hand prints. Their fingers trailed down the wall and ended at the bottom, where a broken body lay, stabbed mercilessly in the back and head. Brain matter trailed pass the bodies' ear as its head lay in a pool of blood. Horatio shook his head in disgust and carried on into what was the bathroom. It too was a blood bath. Both the parents had been violently killed, but what about the… Horatio didn't want to see this. He could handle adult kills but not children murder.

Suddenly Calleigh came in, holding a suitcase tightly next to her and looking sick as she stared upon the scene.

"Horatio, what happened?" She exclaimed as Horatio got to a stand after examining the body, which was crumpled in the bath.

"It looks like our murderer found out about my visit." He muttered. "Calleigh, these are the parents. We've got to find the child and…" There was a sudden movement in another room.

"Are the rest of the team here yet?" Horatio asked, clutching his gun tightly.

"No, I was the first one to get your message." Calleigh replied, her eyes wide at Horatio.

"Someone's here."

Horatio raised the gun and walked quickly out of the bathroom, Calleigh close behind. There were bloody handprints across the walls, the floor covered with blood too. They lead into a bedroom. The trails of blood lead under a bed.

"Calleigh, stay out there." Horatio muttered as he walked slowly on the threshold. He walked up to the bed. As his foot went pass the bedpost, he heard a sudden intake of breath. He couched low and suddenly went onto his stomach, pointing the gun under the bed. There was a small scream. Horatio grabbed his torch from his belt and it flicked on. The ray fell upon a girl, cowering under the bed. Blood caressed her arms and legs and her hands were covering her face, but Horatio could see a deep cut on her face.

"Calleigh, it's the child. Call an ambulance." Horatio cried and he turned the torch off. The girl crawled up into the farthest corner, whimpering quietly and curled up into a ball.

"It's ok. No one is going to hurt you. We're here to help you." Horatio said, reaching out to the girl with his hand. The girl began shaking badly and shook her head. Horatio let out a wince as he saw whoever had done this had shot her three times, two in the arm, one in the leg. Her other leg had been slashed and the arm had been stabbed.

"I'm Horatio, from the CSI. No one is going to hurt you, but you need medical attention." He said again. But the girl spoke something that made him go cold.

"But that's what he said, he was Horatio. He was from the CSI." Blood dripped onto the carpet as she shook more violently. Suddenly Calleigh appeared beside him and gasped. Horatio felt sick. The girl thought that it had been him who did this, did this to her parents, did this to her. Suddenly blue and red lights flashed out side.

"Horatio, the rest of the team are here." Calleigh said quietly.

"That wasn't me. Look." Horatio brought out his ID and pushed it towards the girl. The girl saw the photo and red the details. Then she pushed it back. Horatio felt his heart melt as she burst into tears.

"Mum, Dad, their dead. I tried to stop him, I did but he just shot me. When I tried again, he had already killed Dad and…" She sobbed.

"Shhhhh, it's ok. You're going to be fine. We here to help you, but you need to…" He trailed off as suddenly the girl dropped her head.

"Shit, Calleigh she's blacked out. Help me with the bed, I can't reach her." Horatio yelled. Calleigh pulled the bed out and Horatio dived in. He scooped up the girl and placed her on the bed.

"Has she got a pulse?" Calleigh asked as a pool of blood steadily surrounded the girl.

"Yeah, but it's weak. Where are the paramedics?" Horatio exclaimed.

"They're here." Calleigh replied and she rushed off to meet them.

"C'mon, you have to hold on!" Horatio exclaimed.

* * *

I like cliffies. Why shouldn't I? Right, I usually stay around in the Teen Titans area, but I really wanted to do a CSI: Miami one, so here it is. One thing you should know, I do not know what is going on with all of the forensic things, so bare with me. Well, as soon as I get five reviews, I shall carry on. Cheerio:) 


	2. The Case is Open

Chapter 2: The Case is Open

Sunday, 22nd June

16:18

It had rained heavily for the last two days. As the investigation team worked, lightning flashed dully outside. Calleigh was in the front living room, examining cases of bullets.

"Hey, Calleigh, what are they?" Wolf had appeared out of nowhere and was squinting at the bullets.

"No. 3 bullets, fired from what though I'm going to have to check at the lab." She said, bagging the bullet cases.

"Have the bullets come back from the hospital yet?" Wolf asked, putting away his glasses.

"Only the two bullets out of the poor girl's arm. But the last is in the bone of her leg, so they're taking that out today." Calleigh replied, standing up slowly. "Which reminds me."

"He's been there since she came in, hasn't he?" Wolf sighed.

"Yeah. I don't think he wants to leave alone in the hospital. Especially in the condition she's in." Calleigh said.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No. Look, Wolf, can you take the casings back to the lab for me, I'll be back there tonight, hopefully with Horatio. But it depends what he thinks." Calleigh indicated toward to the bags. "If all goes well, Horatio will come back and I'll stay with the girl if she isn't up yet."

"Sure, see you later, Cal."

Calleigh walked briskly out of the house and unlocked her Hummer. She switched the powerful engine on and reversed into the road. It seemed unusual for her to be picking up her Boss, just slightly strange. Plus the fact that she really deep down, fancied the guy, but that was something that she didn't want everything to know.

She drove for about three miles, thinking continuously about the casings. The parent's bodies had no bullets in them, they had been checked at the lab. The had been slashed to death, but the gun had been fired at the girl. Why? Wouldn't it have been easier just to shoot the gun at the parents and make it quick? But… Suddenly her cell phone rang. She pulled the Hummer over to a sidewalk and picked it up.

"Calleigh here."

"Calleigh, we've found two sets of footprints at the crime scene. None of the parents were wearing shoes at the time, so that mean you're going to have to…"

"Ask her, yes alright. Thanks Wolf."

"No problem." The call died. Calleigh flipped the lid back on and put it back in the pocket of the drivers' seat. Tow sets of footprints. That could mean there had been two suspects. But, to make that certain she had to check.

Galway Hospital was one of the largest and well known medical buildings in all of Miami. It could hold up to 1000 patients and reacted best to emergencies. That was one of the reasons why the girl had been sent there. As Calleigh pulled the Hummer into the parking lot, she sighed heavily and then got out.

As she walked into the hospital, she got out her badge. Since the information about the impostor CSI agent had gotten out, security checks now had to be done. The guard looked no younger than twenty five, with muscular arms and dark skin. Calleigh nodded to him as he indicated the sign. Her handbag was checked and an ultra violet light was passed over her badge to show up to small holograms. The guard nodded and let her pass.

The air tasted dry and smelled of disinfectant as Calleigh walked up the corridor on the fifth floor. The walls were painted white and the doors were an oak colour. Blinds shielded Calleigh's eyes from the recipients inside, blocking out her view of them. As she turned a corner, she saw a nurse at the far end. Calleigh knew perfectly well that this wasn't a nurse, but an undercover agent. She had been assigned to guard the door of the girl's room, just in case. As she looked up, she smiled at Calleigh.

"Still hasn't moved, you know." She said, sighing.

"I know, the doctors say…"

"No, not the girl. Lt Caine. Has sat by her bed at all times, even in the dead of night. Seen him pacing and even holding her hand once. Cares, that what America needs these days. Caring policeman." She said. Calleigh sighed again.

"So true. Can I go in?"

"Can't see why not." The undercover moved forward and pressed a key code into the door lock. There was a soft click and the door opened. Calleigh nodded at the nurse again and walked in.

The girl looked terrible. Bruises covered her face, both eyes black. The cut had been stitched, but it still looked vivid against her pale skin. Her right arm was in stitches as well and the hand was bandaged heavily. The other arm was in a cast while yet more stitches travelled up her arm. Calleigh could make out four finger bruises at the top of the arm. She'd been grabbed harshly. But she let a small smile embrace her lips as she saw the man that her heart was devoted to.

Horatio was asleep, his chin on his chest and his arms crossed loosely around his middle. Calleigh sat down the chair beside him and whispered, "Hey, Handsome." An eye flicked open and a gruff voice said, "Best sight I've ever woken up to." Calleigh grinned and leant back as Horatio stretched.

"She looks bad." Calleigh muttered, staring at the girl. Horatio nodded. "She's been punched in the face at least three times and that cuts going to leave a scar. She still hasn't woken up?"

"No, not at all." Horatio replied. "Here, look at the med report." He sat there and watched the girl while Calleigh read through the pages on the clipboards he had passed her.

"Horatio, this is…horrible. She was attacked at least four times before this!" Calleigh said, looking at the report with wide eyes. "Why didn't they come to us sooner?"

"Because they knew that it would be death if they did. They were being tracked, or more to state, she was being tracked. Stalked. Everywhere she went. This means, Cal that they won't hesitate to finish the job." Horatio said.

"Why? But, she's being protected at all times and what does she…"

"The parents must have guessed that whoever did this would know that I was coming. So, they told her. But, when they came, I think that she recognized who it was. That was why she was attacked, but why he didn't finish her off, I don't know yet." Horatio said, looking sadder than ever.

"What's bugging you?" Calleigh said suddenly.

"That this girl thinks I did it. Thinks that that prick who killed her parents was me. So, I want to be here when she wakes up. But I still think she won't trust me. Obviously this guy did something to make her parents believe it was me, but she knew." Horatio sighed.

"But, you showed her you ID plus you obviously didn't look anything like the guy, so why wouldn't she trust you. Handsome, you worry too much." Calleigh said, shaking her head.

"It's my job to worry." He replied. Calleigh shook her head once more and said, "No, it's the one responsible for this job to worry."

"Yeah, but what about her. I looked up her parents files before going to their house. Parents dead, no brothers or sisters. They were an only family, Cal. Which means that she is going to have to go to a care home. But, I doubt she'd be able to do that in a hurry." Horatio said.

"The team could look after her."

"What?"

"CSI could look after her. It's the summer holidays, so she could just come and stay at the lab."

"Cal, you forget social services. They're going to take her."

"Handsome, you forget I have friends in social services. Plus, she's in danger already, so it would be protection under the law. Don't worry about it."

Suddenly Horatio's phone beeped. He flipped it open.

"Caine."

"Alexx here. We've found out your girls name."

"Go on."

"Chloe."

* * *

Right, I had to replace this chapter so that I could get rid of this sorta thing at the bottom. I apologise for asking for reviews, so to make it up to you, I am putting up the third chapter today, two days before. Another thing, Chloe is not the same character than the other one in the TT fiction. Plus, she is mine, so don't steal.

Third chapter coming up today. Sorry again.

TheNextTitan


	3. Friday

Chapter 3: Friday

Sunday 22nd June

17:54

"Chloe."

"What?"

"Her name's Chloe." Horatio looked slightly better, as though the news had lifted his spirits. He leaned forward, so that he was close to Chloe's ear.

"Chloe, can you hear me?" Calleigh held her breath for a minute. There was a groan.

"That's it sweetheart; open your eyes for me, Chloe." Horatio smiled as a blue eye suddenly came into view. "Can you remember who I am, sweetheart?" Chloe nodded. "Good. Chloe, I am going to stay here with you, is that alright? And maybe my colleague here will do too sometimes." Chloe nodded and again and blinked. Her other eye opened. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a doctor came in.

"Hello, Lt Caine."

"Dr. Grant." Horatio murmured his smile fading. Calleigh was looking perplexed.

"You know, it should be the girl's parents here, not a copper." Dr. Grant said. Horatio stood, grabbed the doctors' arm and heaved him out into the corridor.

"That girl has no parents! They were murdered two nights ago and she was involved in the attack. She has no other family. So, while I'm here, consider me her guardian, is that alright with you, Dr?" Horatio hissed. Dr. Grant suddenly seemed less confident and shrank a little.

"Of course." He said quietly.

"Good." Horatio retorted and he released his grip on the doctors' arm. He walked back in and stood by Chloe's bed, glaring continuously at Dr. Grant.

"Right, um, I'll need to check her bandages before going into the operation." Horatio suddenly felt Chloe jump beside him and saw her wince with pain. He knelt down, gave a death glare at the doctor to stand outside for a moment and turned to Chloe.

"Don't worry sweetheart. It's just a small op to get a bullet out of your leg. I'll be outside waiting for you." Horatio said comfortingly. Chloe still looked scared, but she nodded once more. "That's a good girl." Horatio gripped her hand suddenly. Calleigh smiled at him. Dr. Grant came back in, looking surly and irritable.

"Right. Let's get this over with then."

Monday 23rd June

09:13

"You're certainly going to look the part in sports." Calleigh said to Chloe, who smiled. Her black hair reached to the top of her shoulders as she turned her head.

"Yeah, like someone who messed around in the sharps division." She replied. Her voice was gruff because she had slept again until this morning.

"I can tell you like him."

"What do you mean?" Chloe grinned as Calleigh blushed.

"You like Horatio, don't you?" She said.

"Maybe." Chloe laughed, but ended up coughing. Calleigh suddenly sighed.

"I'm sorry about having to do this, Chloe. But I have to ask you what happened on Friday." Calleigh said. Chloe leant back on her pillows.

"Do I really have to?" She asked.

"Sorry, Chloe." Chloe let out a long sigh and sat up, though she hissed in pain.

"I think it was about eight when he came. Mum and Dad had been worried, since it was at least an hour earlier than we had expected. Mum was worried, because she thought that something wasn't right. Dad wasn't so sure either. But they still went to the door and opened it." Chloe's eyes glazed over, but she blinked and carried on. "I wasn't there at the time, but I heard the guy say he was Horatio Caine and then heard Dad say to shown them his ID. But I realised that it was wrong and ran out. Mum suddenly screamed while Dad was stabbed in the shoulder. I tried to get him off Dad, but his partner shot me twice in the arm. They took me for dead and kept on stabbing Dad." Calleigh saw how painful this was for Chloe, but she still carried on writing. "I had run to get at the guy with the knife when he went onto Mum, but Mum got in the way and…" Chloe let a tear roll down her cheek. "But he killed Mum and pushed her into the bath. Then both of them chased me until the got me and, well." She raised her arms slightly. "I was out after that, but then I heard the front door open and thought it was them, so I hid under the bed. Can't remember anything after that." She murmured the last. It looked as though she had gone completely. But suddenly she snapped out of it.

"You two are in danger." She said in a low hushed voice.

"Why are we in danger, Chloe?" Calleigh whispered back. Chloe gulped and scanned the widow outside before saying in an even quieter whisper, "I can't tell you. He'll find out and kill you both."

Horatio was standing in the bloodstained bathroom when he received the phone call. Wolf had look at him for just a second when he realised there was something wrong.

"Stay there, Calleigh, we'll be right there." He said quickly.

"H, what's up?" Wolf asked.

"Not here, come on; you're coming to the hospital with me."

They had both gotten into the Hummer and had driven at speed, at which time Horatio had explained about Calleigh telling him about Chloe's warning.

"Do you think she's right, Horatio?" Wolf asked.

"Chloe has been attacked many times before, I think she call tell if we're in danger or not." Horatio replied, looking sterner than ever.

"Yeah, but the guy should know she's with the CSI, why would he risk it if he knew that we're there?" Wolf asked again.

"Because Chloe's the only one who knows certain things for him and us. Us being around her is no obstacle, that's why Calleigh's scared." Horatio muttered, turning sharply into a parking space. He locked the Hummer and walked briskly inside. Wolf was half jogging to keep up with him.

"But why do you need me?" Wolf asked suddenly when they were in the lift.

"Because Chloe is going to run for it."

* * *

I am really getting evil with these cliffies. Hmm, naturally. Right, I am sorry that this chapter is shorter than teh others, but I needed to get started on this one. Trust me, the next chapter is good. ;)

From TheNextTitan


	4. Killing Hope

Chapter 4: Killing Hope

"Chloe, you have to tell me."

"I already said that I can't! I've put too many people at risk and I'm not adding you to the list!"

Horatio sighed and turned to Calleigh. But Wolf leant in.

"How could he know you're telling us?" He asked. Chloe bit her lip. Horatio gave her a look that made her shake. She reached behind her head and pushed away some of the black hair. Right between the joining of her neck and skull was a horizontal scar. Calleigh grimaced. She was about to say something, but Chloe put a finger up and gave her a stern look.

"When did you get that?" Horatio asked, looking slightly disgusted.

"Few months back." Chloe replied. "Look, please. He can see you and hear you. You have to get out of here before he kills you!" Horatio looked upset.

"A few months back?" He said quietly. "Chloe, you've been attacked over the period of a few months and your parents haven't even come to us? Why?"

"Because I told them not to!" She replied.

"How many times have you been attacked?" Calleigh asked suddenly. Chloe looked sadly over to her and dipped her head.

"I don't know. I, I lost track of the number." She whispered. Horatio looked sadder than ever and he slumped slightly in his seat.

"Why did you put your self through all of this?" Wolf asked.

"I hate seeing people getting hurt because of me." She muttered. Her fist clenched tightly, so tight that her finger nails starting cutting into her palm. "That's why you have to get out of here!"

"Chloe, we can't just let you run off. You'll just get caught…"

"Sooner, that's the reason why. If I get caught by myself, no one gets hurt." Chloe replied, finishing Calleigh's sentence off.

"We rather get hurt than see you dead." Horatio said. "Look, once you're out of here, you will come and stay at the Miami Lab with us. You'll be under protection."

"Yeah, but then social services…"

"Social services know. You're staying with the Miami CSI, its final."

Saturday 28th June

10:18am

Chloe sat on top of the bed, crossed legged in jeans and a long sleeve examining some stuff out of her bag. There were loads of clothes in there, a few photo frames and some gaming equipment. But among them was a letter. Chloe looked scared. Horatio and Calleigh were outside, talking to Dr. Grant. She didn't want to open it until Horatio was here. So she tucked it tightly into her bag pocket and looked up as he came in.

"You're free to go. You have to come back every two weeks, to sort out your dressings, but apart from that you've made a good recovery." Calleigh said, smiling. Chloe simply smiled back. She stepped down. It suddenly grew on Horatio how tall she was for thirteen. She was probably up to half of his chest, but she was nearly as tall as Calleigh. She slipped on a pair of Vans trainers and slipped on a jacket.

"Chloe, at the house, we found a slip with some information about a dog on it. Do you have one?" Horatio asked as Calleigh walked in front.

"Oh, yeah." She said.

"What breed would the dog be?"

"Um, it's a Husky."

"Where is it now?"

"Err, Beach Bay kennels. He was meant to be picked up last week. Great, they're going to be angry now." Chloe murmured.

"It doesn't matter; we'll explain a different reason why you weren't there to get it." Horatio said, gripping her shoulder.

"What, you mean…"

"Oh yeah I mean, we're going to get her."

"Him, actually." Chloe corrected. "His name is Jason."

"Jason." Horatio said. "Odd name for a dog."

"He's been trained to, well, find me. If it had ever happened, he would, well, react weirdly." Chloe said.

"So, this dog can find you, dead or alive?"

"Yeah." Suddenly a feeling of sudden cold made Chloe stop dead in her tracks. They were outside the doors. Her eyes were wide.

"Run." She whispered, staring into a bush.

"Chloe, what is it?" Calleigh said. Suddenly cans flew into the air. Chloe knew what was happening instantly and she pushed into Horatio, who crash landed in Calleigh. A hissing noise came out of the cans and smoke began blinding their eyes. Chloe began to run, even though Horatio was calling. She heard the familiar sound of heavy thuds behind her and picked up speed. Meanwhile, Horatio heard the sound of gunfire. Calleigh drew out her gun and Horatio did the same. They could see nothing, white smoke was blinding them, but then there was a yell."Don't let her get away!"

Horatio growled. Calleigh pointed, yelling, "It came from over there!" They both ran, Calleigh contacting CSI as she did. Horatio squinted and saw a black shape in the mist. He ran toward it, leapt and felt the struggle of a body underneath him.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"You're under arrest for association in a kidnapping!" Horatio roared and he felt someone push him off.

"Go and help Chloe, I'll take him!" Calleigh's voice cried. In the corner of his eye, Horatio saw the flash of the handcuffs before he took off. The smoke began to clear as he ran and finally saw the cars, all breaking before they got to the cloud. Suddenly he saw Chloe, dashing furiously through the traffic while four men followed. He followed, calling her name out again. He suddenly felt someone grab him from behind and heard a scream. He struggled madly and felt a sharp pain in his neck. His arms felt weaker and his struggles grew less and less. Suddenly he heard a gunshot before he lost conscious.

* * *

Personally, I think that is very good, but it's up to you my good reader, so please review! Chp 5 will be up in teh next fewdays or less.

From TheNextTitan


	5. Confused

Chapter 5: Confused

Saturday 28th June

23:38

Calleigh sat at the table, head in hands and her hair messy and loose from the many times she had run her fingers through it. Her breathing was harsh but as there was a knock at the door, she lifted her face to reveal bloodshot red eyes. Her face was also red, crimson below her eyes were she had rubbed away the tears so much. As the door clicked open, some strange feeling clipped onto her heart, but then fell away. Delko looked tense, shoulders hunched and his walk tighter. He sat down in the chair beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. But as he looked at her eyes, he could say nothing of comfort, nothing of help. So they sat there, looking like statues apart from their eyes, which blinked furiously.

"It was my entire fault Eric." She murmured. Delko looked surprise at the sudden breaking of silence, but he simply lowered his head to Calleigh's eye level.

"Cal, you know perfectly well it wasn't your fault. No one could have…"

"She knew it and so should have I. I sent him after her and now…" Calleigh broke down and Delko looked to the door to see Alexx come in. She looked upset as well, but as she bent down to Calleigh's face, she hid it from her.

"This is the boss we're talking about. He'll be fine and will come back with…"

"They're going to kill them both. She knew and why didn't I take it seriously." Calleigh said furiously through tears.

"Cal, they won't kill them. They wouldn't dare." Delko muttered and Alexx nodded. But Calleigh shook her head.

"They dared to attack her for the past few months. They dared to attack in broad day light outside a hospital! Why wouldn't they dare kill them?" Calleigh growled.

"Because, we're going to find out where they're hiding and take them down. They'll be ok, Calleigh, you wait and see."

Horatio felt horrible. His mouth was dry and his throat was sore. As he tried to move his hands, he realised that they had been tied together behind his back. He struggled to sit up, his neck sore from the awkward position he had been in. His feet too were bound together with thick industrial rope. He was suddenly aware of yelling, a voice that he recognized and another, male and older.

"If you don't tell me where he is, I'll make sure that you both die horrible deaths." The male voice hissed.

"You can kill me, I don't care. But you let him go. He had nothing to do with this!" Retorted the other. Horatio suddenly realised who it was and tried to yell out, but he had been gagged and speech was impossible. It was Chloe.

"Oh and risk us being arrested? Not a good idea, you little bitch." The male voice taunted. There was suddenly a small whimper as the male slammed Chloe against the door the held Horatio inside.

"Do you really think I'd let him go? You thicker than your mother!" There was suddenly a growl and the male voice uttered an insult as Chloe caused him some sort of pain.

"You'll pay for that, you slut!" The male voice roared and there was a small grunt of pain and Horatio heard something smack against a wall.

"JOE!" The voice was another male, but more smoother. "Since when do you beat up little girls?" Joe had obviously stopped attacking Chloe.

"Since they start fighting back, Mark." He snarled. Horatio saw a gap in the rooting wood of the door. Silently he moved across the floor and pressed his face against the door. He could see that they were in a warehouse. The ceiling was beyond his view, but he could see windows. It was night, but large lights light up the grey hall. A large sleek black table stood in the centre, but Horatio couldn't see what was on top. Tow men stood on the other side of the table. One was large, with muscles and was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt. A tattoo in the shape of a tiger lay on his bicep while a winged wolf on his forearm. He had shortly cut brown hair and a vivid scar scratched his cheek. Horatio knew that this was Joe. But the other man was different, weaker in terms. He was wearing a navy blue suit and a lighter blue shirt underneath. He had wavy blonde hair and looked more like someone out of an advert. But a silver gun was clipped to his black belt. It glinted evilly in the bright light, as though enjoying a sudden spotlight. This was obviously Mark.

At the end of the hall was Chloe. She looked worse than she had a week ago. Her jacket was stained with blood and she had a cut lip. Blood trickled down past her eyes, which were looking angry and upset. Her jeans were torn and tattered and patches of red gleam among them.

"My, my Chloe. You seem to have grown a temperament. Is it all because we have your CSI friend or…" Mark laughed. "Is it because you want revenge over your dear old parents." Horatio saw a tear pass down Chloe's cheek, but her fists were clenched.

"You seem to be much quieter than previous days. Would you lie to share with us why?" Mark's voice was greasy, sly as though trying to coax a pathetic answer out of the girl.

"Both actually, you blonde pig!" Chloe retorted suddenly. Joe flinched, but Mark put his hand out and Horatio felt a wave of panic as he reached for his gun.

"I can just as easily kill you, but I can also kill your guard in there." Mark said, trying not to look angry as he pointed the gun toward the door. Chloe looked to the door, to the gun and then to Mark.

"Exactly. Now may I suggest that you keep that mouth of yours shut or else we shall have to hurt him." Mark said and he lowered the gun.

It happened in a split second. The gun flashed and the bullet shot out. Horatio let out a muffled cry, but then he heard the bullet slam into concrete. A huge crater crumbled beside Chloe's chest.

"Next time, it won't be so close." Joe mocked and both of them walked away, laughing. The lights flickered off, but the moons rays filled the room. Silver flashed over the table. Horatio couldn't see Chloe anymore. He lay on his back and raised his legs. He slammed his feet against the door and it gave way, the rotting wood cracked under his feet. He fell forwards and suddenly his hands came free. He wrenched the gag out of his mouth and said in low voice, "Chloe?" There was a soft whimper and a pair of eyes appeared. "What have they done to you?"

* * *

To me, taht is a perfectly good chapter. In the next one, (which I have not written, so don't complain if it's different) I shall do some Calleigh time, reflecting back on the man she loves. Horatio. Ah, makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Well, here you go and I must go, so Cherrio!

Fro, TheNextTitan ;)


	6. Unconcious CSI

Chapter 6: Unconcious CSI

Sunday 29th June

09:13

Sleep had not visited Calleigh last night. It showed vividly on her face, great bags under her eyes. But as she drove the immense Hummer down the road, sleep was not an option. True was the verdict that last night had been devoted to mostly crying and panicking. But somehow, she had thought back to those terrible moments and realised something. But what chance did they have if the kidnapping had been done so well that no clues had been left? Calleigh shook her head.

Normally Calleigh would be at home, getting ready, but at half six this morning, Calleigh had gotten dressed and into the Hummer and drove off. She needed space, not the bustle and harsh nature of the CSI lab. Her cell phone had been switched off along with her pager. But she still had them with her, to try and find them. But, the kidnappers should have taken Horatio's phone off him, surely. But, was there a slight chance that, they hadn't done so. Calleigh pulled the Hummer swiftly over and grabbed her cell phone. It beeped as the screen flickered on. Calleigh scrolled down the phone book list and… there it was. Horatio's number. Suddenly Calleigh felt hesitant, but pressed her finger down on the call button and lifted it to her ear. There were a few seconds of machine silence and then it began to ring. Calleigh didn't breathe. Her chest was tight and her lungs were frozen. Her fist was clenched tightly on her knee. The ringing carried on for about a minute and then…

"Calleigh?"

"Horatio!" Calleigh felt like bursting into tears. "Where are you?"

"I wish I knew that as well." He replied. Suddenly there was a yell and Calleigh heard the phone drop. But she heard the distant voices of the two captives.

"Leave him alone!" Cried a girls' voice. That was definitely Chloe. There was a laugh and Calleigh heard Horatio yell, "BACK AWAY FROM HER!" Someone fell on the phone.

"HORATIO?" Calleigh screamed. There was the sound of muffled movement and then the phone went dead. Calleigh looked like a statue, sat there, her mouth open and her hand tight around the phone. Then a single tear passed down her cheek and she leant forward on the steering wheel, sobbing hysterically.

Mark stared down at the two unconscious captives, with a sour look on his face. He now wore a cashmere suit with gold cufflinks. As he turned sharply, he rounded on Joe.

"You idiot! Now, thanks to the lack of your brain power, we shall have to move! The CSI shall track that call and find us. Lucky for you it was the female CSI and it shall take some time for her to reach the lab. And…" His voice suddenly turned sharper, his eyes at a squint, "since when did I give you permission to beat the girl like that!"

"I don't need permission." Joe growled, cracking his knuckle threateningly.

"You will ask for it when this girl escapes and it's your fault." Mark hissed. He waved his hand at Chloe and Horatio. "Go put her in the truck. We'll leave the CSI here as a warning."

"Is that a good idea? I mean, he knows what we look like and stuff." Joe grunted, looking idiotically at Mark.

"No, it is exactly what we need. Just threaten the girls' life and get the information. Then, to prove what we can do, we'll kill her." Mark replied, stroking his gun fondly.

"But that's just…unfair." Joe said, frowning at Mark.

"Whoever said that kidnapping was fair?" Mark laughed and he left. Joe followed him with his dark eyes. He grabbed the scruff of Chloe's neck and dragged her to a white Toyota van. He opened the back door and threw her inside. He heard her groan and shut the door silently. He couldn't risk the CSI waking up.

Two minutes later, Mark came back down, a metal suitcase grasped in the other hand. He gave one more glance at the unconscious CSI and then climbed into the van. Joe followed. The van engine awoke with a growl and they drove away.

"Where are they, Stone?"

"I'm telling you man, I don't know!"

"Look, you know where they were and what they were talking about. So you know where they are now!"

Frank looked seriously pissed off as he glared down at the guy Calleigh had caught. His skin was tanned and he was wearing a black shirt with black trousers. His hands were cuffed under the desk and as he stared back, nothing let on to Frank where Horatio and Chloe were. There was a sudden clicking at the door and Alexx came in, looking mortified.

"Frank, come out here quick!" Frank gave one last death glare at Stone and walked out into the corridor.

"The kidnappers have been located!"

* * *

Short, yes, I know. Sorry.

From TheNextTitan


	7. The Chase is On

Chapter 7: The Chase is On

Sunday 29th June

10:36

Calleigh pressed down the accelerator, making the Hummer lurch forward. She ignored the red lights and the hand gestures from other drivers. She swung round a bend and suddenly her cell phone began ringing. She left it, guessing that it was the others telling her to stop. But as soon as she heard it, the exact place, she had broken free of Alexx's grip and went straight into her Hummer, pushing back the hands as they made her eyes water more. She was going to get there first. She needed to know first, it was her goal.

As she dodged oncoming traffic, she did a total bend past a squad of cars and shot down a street road, leading towards the docks. Her phone hadn't stopped. It started to bug her. She came to a red light, grabbed and turned it off. They would only try to stop her. She sped on, gripping the steering wheel more tightly. A white Toyota van came past. Two men were sat in front. Calleigh didn't have time to see their faces properly. But they seemed hasty to get somewhere. She felt a chill go down her spine. But she shrugged it off and pushed down the pedal. The warehouses came into view. She slowed down, reading every sign until… She slammed the brakes. The Hummer skidded forward, but Calleigh was wrenching the key out of the ignition and ran out of the Hummer, leaving it unlocked. She saw the door. She grabbed it and tried opening it, but it was firmly locked. Then she noticed the garage door was ajar. She walked over, pleading that the kidnappers weren't at the other side. She drew her gun and held it out at arms length. She squatted down low and lowered her head to see under the door. She saw a leg of someone lying against the wall. She hesitated, but suddenly saw an ID badge.

"HORATIO!"

* * *

Mark never saw a meaning in danger. It was simply a word that scared most people, but he was one of the few that didn't care for it. So when he had seen that CSI, he hadn't panicked, but simply made decisions that he thought were suitable. Leaving him behind will lead yet more CSI to them, because he had some sort of bond with the girl. And he would go after her. Then, while they watched her shoot the girl, he would shoot the whole damn team. Then, they would feel the meaning of the word fear. Fearing him. But right now, he needed that information out of the girl. He couldn't kill her yet. There were more ways of making someone tell you something then pleading. Then there was the fact that now they had released the CSI, she wouldn't tell them. But, he could get Joe to sort that out easily. 

"How much did you give her, Joe?" He asked. Joe looked over from driving.

"Enough for her to be out for at least 12 hours. Why?" He replied.

"We couldn't have her screaming and bashing in the back. I trust you gagged and bound her just in case though."

"Err…"

"For god's sake Joe! You stupid idiot!" Mark sighed angrily. "Pull over into that alleyway, there's some rope and rag in the back." Joe looked guilty as he swerved into the damp street. He got out, checking both ways for on lookers. Then he went round to the back and opened the doors. The girl was slumped on his left, looking like a rag doll. She still had the bruises on her face and hands. Joe smiled as he remembered the night when he gave her that slice on her cheek. She had bled all over the floor and he had chased after her, brandishing the knife. But then Mark heard it and came. He had dragged the girl away, locked her in an old storeroom and then given him a stern talking to. Like he was a school kid. Joe hated that. He hated being told off and being treated like he was twelve. But, he could never stand up to the guy. He had some sort of power of him the Joe flinched when Mark came near him. He shook his head and reached in for the rope.

Suddenly something struck him in the face. He keeled over backwards, crashing to the ground. He felt someone rush past him and an angry shout from Mark!

"You arsehole, she's getting away! STOP HER!" Joe struggled to his feet and saw the girl run out into the road, dodging the cars. He grabbed his gun and chased after her, his eyes bright with malice. The girl was struck heavily on the leg. She collided with the car in front, breaking a rib. But she didn't stop. The driver had gotten out and tried to call her back. Then he spotted Joe come speeding past and realised what was going on. He grabbed his mobile and dialled in the emergency number.

"Hello, operator, put me through to the Police please."

Meanwhile, Chloe had surged down the walkway. People stared at her, saw the somewhat look of terror on her face and had then been blown aside by Joe, who had come tearing after her. She skimmed through the public, only to hear their outraged cries as Joe pushed them out of the way. She skidded and sharp turned into alleyway. It was a dead end. She turned and suddenly felt her face sear with pain as Joe whacked her with the brook of his arm. She crashed into the bins behind her, feeling warm blood trickle down from her lip. But she dodged the next blow and struck out with her foot. It plunged between his legs. Joe's eyes bulged and he fell forwards. Chloe made for it again. This time she carried on down the street, leaving Mark and Joe behind. All that mattered now was that she stayed out of sight, from her kidnappers and the CSI.

* * *

Calleigh sat in the chair beside the bed, feeling worse by every second. On the bed was Horatio, out cold and still. But now that the kidnappers had left him, they would surely kill Chloe. She needed to find her soon. But, it had been harder enough to find Horatio, if the kidnappers had moved, then they could be anywhere. Suddenly her phone beeped. She answered it. 

"Calleigh here."

"Wolf, how's H?"

"Good. He'll be up in the next hour or so."

"Cal, we've just been in touch with the police. They're saying that they've had at least 30 reportings of a girl being chased by a man. They also have witnesses saying that she hit him and ran off. She's not with them Calleigh, she's somewhere else in Miami." Calleigh felt a wave of relief surge through her and she wanted to smile, but then the thought that she was out there being chased down put her back into panic.

"Wolf, when Horatio hears about this he's going to go and find her. But I need you to go out first and search."

"Ok. Ring me when H wakes up."

"Sure." Calleigh closed her phone, letting the call die. Now, for both CSI and the Kidnappers, the chase was on.

* * *

YAY! Longer chapter! Ah, I haven't been able to do that for a while. Ok, I'm going to put loads of reviews on here so, read out your name if it's here!

**crazy demented headhuntress**  
2005-08-12  
ch 6, signed dude! a new chapter you go girl you mushy cow!  
(now thats not nice... shea not a cow... shes a mentally confused meat based product..to put a better way)  
...clover just shut up..ever since Keys left youve been...well less retarded!  
(hey!...Keys hasnt left me...hes just gone off to a distant planet for a while...a.. a very long time the bloody sod..)  
...ok next time tell me when im supposed to care! **Claudia **  
2005-08-11  
ch 6, anon. Good! Just keep the chapters coming. **crazy demented headhuntress**  
2005-08-07  
ch 1, signed hey ...you may of won horatio over but grism is mine SO STAY OFF  
((YEASH CDHEADHUNTRESS TAKE A CHILL PILL))  
HES MINE I SAY MINE MINE MINE MINE ALL MINE...  
((OK THATS GOOD JUST KEEP BREATHING AND YOULL BE FINE...DEAR GOD...))  
...if i catch you doing a mush story about grism i'll braek your pewny spine in 6 places YOU HEAR 6 PLACES!  
((OOYY she is seriously freaked...decent story.. but at the momet sh is doing one with grism in as youv already guessed...and im going to walk out of this room v-e-r-y s-l-o-w-l-y...bye!))  
6 PLACES I SAY 6 P-L-A-C-E-S... **witchbsword**  
2005-08-04  
ch 5, signed whew- I just caught up with your story and it's going nicely! One suggestion I have, though, is to make Calleigh figure out where Caine and Chloe are instead of just sitting back and reflecting and crying. Crying is not going to bring him back...  
Please continue! **LuvSpeedle**  
2005-08-04  
ch 5, signed Your story is good but most authors don't brag so much at the end of each chapter. Maybe it would be best to let the readers decide what they think. Carry on if you wish. **Quiz **  
2005-08-03  
ch 4, anon. You thought right! It is/was realy good. So, keep it up! **Shamira  
**2005-08-03  
ch 2, anon. Oh I am digging this story! So happy you decided to put up chapter 3 too. Now I'm going to go read it :D Really, very interesting plot, and it's chilling that the killer pretended to be Horatio. Very interesting plot twist right there. Can't wait to see what happens when Chloe wakes up! And you better not stop this from lack of reviews because I am totally hooked **Claudia **  
2005-08-01  
ch 3, anon. This is great. I can't wait for the next chapter. Just make sure Chloe ends up with Horatio... he needs a "little girl" in his life ... he needs to be a dad. **Ida **  
2005-07-31  
ch 2, anon. This is SO good.  
Escpecially, I like this part:  
'Horatio was asleep, his chin on his chest and his arms crossed loosely around his middle. Calleigh sat down the chair beside him and whispered, "Hey, Handsome." An eye flicked open and a gruff voice said, "Best sight I've ever woken up to." Calleigh grinned and leant back as Horatio stretched.'

Probably because I'm a big Horatio/Calleigh-'shipper. ; Please, please continue! Would love to read more. :) LuvSpeedle  
2005-07-30  
ch 2, signed You know, I like this story and I wish you would keep writing but about you wanting at least 10 reviews before you do continue...that is kinda lame. I think you should be happy about the reviews you get, not how many. Just my opinion. Leetah  
2005-07-30  
ch 2, anon. Isn't that kind of rotton...not writing new chapters for us to read until you get so many review:)...anyway the story is good I cant wait to read more...Thanks Leetah  
2005-07-28  
ch 1, anon. Ok, I am not one that really like cliffies usually because they never continue...but this does sound like a good story...poor baby that is hard enough for an adult much less a child...maybe between H and C the little girl will be okay can't wait to read more...soon... Huba  
2005-07-28  
ch 1, anon. You like cliffies? I hate them...so, please, please...go on. witchbsword  
2005-07-28  
ch 1, signed poor kid- she gets shot and stabbed and then lied to. ouch. to say the least, it sucks to be her. Please continue! try the CBS website for help on the forensics stuff.


	8. You Run, I'll Follow

Chapter 8: You Run, I'll Follow

Monday 30th June

08:36

"I can't believe this?"

"What?"

Alexx held up a photo of a car bumper. It had a dent in it, about two centimetres in.

"That's where he hit her? Christ that must have been a serious hit. I'm surprised it didn't break her leg!" Delko said, looking at the photo closely.

"That's what the driver said." Alexx replied. "He tried to go after her, but she moved off too quickly. Now, she's been out there for a whole night, still getting away."

"Do you think she'll come to us?"

"No, that's the exact opposite of what she is trying to do. She won't tell them what they want to know, but she knows that if she comes to us, we will try to get her to tell us what we want. Also, she doesn't want us to get hurt. She cares, that's why she ran off and didn't stay with Horatio outside the hospital." Alexx said. Delko nodded.

"Wolf is out looking for her, isn't he?"

"Yes. But Horatio will be a bit more persistent that he is."

"Why?" Delko asked.

"Because I think that he knows what it's like to loose your parents at that sort of age and wants to help her." Alexx replied, sighing slightly. She turned to the bodies that lay on the table. So brutally killed and she saw it all. Chloe would have to live with that for the rest of her life.

Calleigh was looking at the photo that Alexx had sent to her. The dent in the bumper was bad, but apparently, Chloe had been able to run away. She hadn't broken her leg, but she'd be limping badly. A white van had been seen speeding after her, but police weren't able to track it. Where ever Chloe was now, she was in danger. It made Calleigh uneasy. Then she looked up to the bed. Horatio was still sleeping. There was that sudden image of him sleeping in the chair when Chloe was like this, except he didn't look like he had been hit by several cars at once. Wolfe had stayed up all night in his Hummer, searching. But he had found nothing. Apparently, there had been sightings of a girl in alleyways, but when he got there she had gone.

Calleigh felt tired and stressed. She was meant to be investigating these things, they weren't meant to happen to her. But, no one is different. Working in this line of business led to these sort of things and she'd have to live with it. She wished dearly that Horatio would wake up. She felt lost without him talking to her. There was a knock at the door. A female doctor came in. Her hair was a fair brown and her eyes were a vivid green.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Range. I'm looking after Lieutenant Caine. Are you from the CSI?" She asked. Her voice was smooth, but Calleigh could hear the tiredness she knew so well.

"Yes. I err, found him." She mumbled back.

"Was they're any sign of syringes around him?" Dr. Range asked suddenly.

"No, why?" Calleigh replied, looking stern.

"He's been drugged. Thankfully it will wear off." The doctor said, keeping her voice low.

"How long will it be until he's awake?" Calleigh asked, looking at Horatio's face with curiosity.

"Another few hours."

"Ok, thanks." The doctor smiled again, glanced at the monitor and strolled out, shutting the door behind her. Calleigh leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Sleep itched at the back of her eyelids and finally she dropped off into a fitful sleep.

Chloe stared down the street; her eyes falling on any person that made her feel unsafe. Her right leg was balanced forward and raised slightly. Under the jeans lay a huge bruise, reaching up to her knee. She looked out onto the road. No white van, no kidnappers anywhere. It had been a hard 24 hours and the pain in her leg had kept her awake all night. Her lips were pale and her skin was lighter. She tucked her hands into her pockets, keeping the hood of her jacket over her face, hiding the brutal slash. She could never feel safe, not ever again. Her family had been destroyed and now she was being hunted down, all of it for a single piece of information. But it wasn't just Mark and Joe looking for her. She had glanced a CSI hummer twice already and had melted away into the alleyways she knew so well.

She had seen a newspaper in a bin. It wouldn't have meant anything to her if the title on the front page hadn't caught her eye.

**CSI KIDNAPPED, ALONG WITH 13 YEAR OLD GIRL.**

She had read the whole article, reading about Horatio still being in hospital and that the public had her eyes on her. Searching for her would make her escape hard. If anyone was to find her and take her in, Mark and Joe would be on her like hunting wolves. Chloe had ripped off the front page and darted through the crowd and down Garnet Avenue. Sitting behind a bin, she folded it up and put it in her pocket.

Now she grasped the paper firmly, scared of loosing it. It was her link to the world, but it meant that she could know that Horatio was ok. True, she would have had preferred to stay with him and the CSI team, but until Mark and Joe had been caught, she had to stay away from him as far as possible. But it was hard. Danger lay on all sides, the public spotting her and reporting her. It meant agonizing walking away from the site. But she knew, all to well, that she would be captured once more.

Now she stood out in the street, rain pouring down on her. Her hood was up and she was leaning against a wall, her bad leg pressed against it. People were to busy to notice her as they ran through the rain. Chloe crossed her arms around her chest, the cold deep beneath her skin. She was once again thinking about the murder. Watching her Dad bleed to death kept on flashing in her mind. That would scar her forever. She was somewhat grateful that she didn't see the death of her mother. Now she felt alone, standing there watching the people rush by. Suddenly someone crashed into her. She fell down, cursing as her leg bit with more pain. Then she realised with horror that her hood had come down. The person that had run into her was looking down at her with wide eyes.

"You're that girl, aren't you?" He said. A passing woman stopped, staring at the slash on her cheek. Chloe scrambled to her feet, wincing as yet more pain rushed through her.

"It's ok; no one is going to hurt you." She woman said, reaching out with her hand. Chloe walked backwards, gazing at the three other people that had joined. They all wanted to take her to the police, probably to collect an award. Then she felt a sudden chill of yet more fear as she saw a silver hummer come down, its driver looking directly at her. It was Wolf.

Wolf turned the Hummer tightly over, seeing the wide eyes of Chloe staring right at him. He thrust the door open and went into a run as Chloe sprinted away. But he was quicker. Grabbing the sleeve of her arm, he managed to get his other arm round her front. All this got him was a kick in the sin and a hit to the face. He took his arm away from her front, but got a tight grip on her shoulder.

"Chloe, calm down. It's me, from CSI!" He said.

"That's the problem!" Chloe retorted, taking mind to stamp on Wolf's foot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, holding her still as she struggled more.

"I've already told you! They find me, they kill you! That's why!" She murmured.

"Look, they won't harm you or us. We'll get protection, stop it from happening!" Wolf replied.

"Yes they will, they can do what they did to my parents to you!" Chloe growled. "I can't let that happen again! NOW LET GO OF ME!"

* * *

Wouldn't want to be Wolf at that moment in time. Right, now I am asking for your help. Next chapter is the one where Horatio wakes up, but I don't know how to write it. If you can make any suggestions with your reviews, it will help greatly. I shall put the name of the person's written scene into my story. Thanks:)

From TheNextTitan


	9. Awake

Chapter 9: Awake 

Monday 30th June

09:48am

Calleigh awoke to the soft draft of the door being opened. A nurse came in. She smiled at Calleigh and checked over the monitors, making them down on a clipboard she was carrying before stepping out once more. Calleigh sat up. She had only been asleep for an hour, but it seemed like minutes to her. She checked her phone. She had three missed calls, all from Wolf. She was about to ring him, when a hand moved out of the corner of hr eye. She looked up. Horatio was stirring. She got up, standing over him, holding her breath in her lungs.

A dark eye flickered open. Calleigh smiled, despite the fact that she didn't feel like it.

"Hey Handsome." She whispered. The corners of Horatio's mouth twitched into a grin and he seemed to wake up a bit more. He tried sitting up, but Calleigh pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere, Caine." She said, that same smile still hanging there.

"Who are you to give orders?" Horatio replied, his voice rough and groggy. "How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday morning, when I found you." Calleigh replied, sitting down. The smile had gone this time. She was already starting to panic.

"What? Wait a minute, where's Chloe?" Horatio asked, sitting up this time with no halt. Calleigh seemed to freeze. How would she tell Horatio that Chloe had been taken away, and then run for it after being hit by a car and now the kidnappers were hunting her down? She didn't realise that Horatio had been staring at her all the time she had been like this and seemed to read her mind.

"She's out there isn't she?" He asked in low voice. Calleigh nodded. Horatio leant back in his pillows, looking stunned. "And, they're looking for her aren't they?" Calleigh looked away this time, unwilling to show the expression on her face.

Suddenly she heard the cover of the bed lift and Horatio get out.

"What are you doing, Horatio?" She asked.

"Going out to find her. I can't just lay here and wait." He said gruffly.

"No you're not. Horatio, you were kidnapped, drugged and them dumped. You will stay here until you're given the full clear from the doctor!" Calleigh growled.

"No I am not! A thirteen year girl that is being hunted down is out there alone and you expect me to wait here and watch her get killed!" Horatio retorted.

"No!" Calleigh cried. She said this so suddenly that Horatio stopped completely. "I don't expect you to. I don't expect anything from you! I know how you probably feel, but do you know how worried I was when you went missing? Do you know how much fear went through me after I found you? I don't want you getting hurt again or Chloe. Ever!" With this she grabbed her bag and rushed out, tears flooding down her cheeks and leaving a very guilty Horatio staring after her.

Calleigh sat outside the hospital, eyes red and tears rolling down her cheek. The sun was a dull colour, heat no more than 20 degrees. People stared at her as they went in, but dared not to go near. She put her head in her hands, murmuring slowly to herself to calm down. Someone however, was watching her. A mobile was pressed against their ear, ringing someone. Suddenly a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Mark." The figure growled.

"So, where is she?" Replied Mark's voice.

"I don't know where that little bitch is, but I am staring at a CSI agent right now. She has some sort of… feelings for that Lt. Caine. I think we have our next target."

"Where are you?"

"The same place I've been since the girl was found. The hospital."

"Right, I'll be there." The phone line went dead. The mobile was tucked away and the figure turned and walked back in, smiling at a few patients.

Mark put the mobile down.

"So, where is she?" Joe said, looking at the grin plastered on Mark's face.

"Oh no. We're going to get the girl to come to us. Drive to the hospital, now." He smirked. Joe thought nothing, only to trust Mark's plan and drove on. He never did question Mark, ever. He was somewhat scared of the guy. He didn't know why though. But, they needed that information from the girl and he was willing to do anything that Mark said to do.

Horatio stepped outside and saw Calleigh sitting alone on a bench. He sighed and walked over.

"Cal?" Calleigh seemed to jerk out of a trance and she stared up at him. Horatio sat down beside her, not caring about the sudden pain that flew up his back.

"Horatio, I am sorry that I shouted. I am just so angry and frustrated about everything, I just can't take anymore." She said quietly. Tears began to whelm in her eyes. Horatio took her hand.

"Cal, it'll be ok. I feel just the same as you, everything is so wrong. But, I promise it'll be ok." Horatio said.

"You promise?"

"I promise." They embraced, Calleigh crying silently, burying her face into Horatio's chest. He held her close, resting his chin on her head. They sat there like there for a while, even when Calleigh calmed. It suddenly became clear between them, like a veil being raised between them. They knew it. The embraced once more, tighter this time, as though none of them wanted to let go. But that wasn't going to be easy, especially when a white van came round the corner.

* * *

YAY! The chapter is up! I would like to thank DaisyAngel for her idea, which I messed around with until I got the bit when he wakes up. Sorry this hasn't been updated, with school and all that. I will write the next chapter tomorrow. Ok, R&R people and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and story so far! 


	10. Cold

Chapter 10: Cold

Wolf drove the Hummer down into the road that led up to the Hospital. Chloe was in the back, jumping at every van she saw. Wolf kept on looking at her in his mirror. He glanced the thick cut that travelled down her cheek and he recovering black eye. But, he could never look her straight in the eye. Maybe it was just the fact that the thought of what they had seen spooked him slightly or maybe just because he didn't want to make her offended. But it was something that kept on nagging at the back of his mind. He dared not bring it up however and just kept his own eyes on the road. The traffic lights remained on red for a while, in which Wolf decided to drum his fingers on the wheel, until, Chloe actually said something.

"You must be intelligent."

"Why's that?" Wolf asked, looking round at her.

"To get in the CSI. Mum said that takes real brains to get into the Miami team." She answered.

"Well, it may seem like it for you. But for me, it was a promotion. I used to be an officer in the force. I went to a bus accident and H saw me. Then he tested me out and I guess I passed." Wolf said, thinking back to that day. "You have a proper mind too though."

"What?" Chloe asked, staring at him for the first time.

"Well, you managed to get those kidnappers to let Horatio go, and then you escaped. It takes real brains and courage to do that sort of thing." Wolf answered.

"No, all it takes is being beaten, slashed and fired at for ages then you learn their ideas of kidnapping. Plus, anyone could have faked being asleep, it's kids play." Chloe said roughly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wolf enquired. Chloe reached into her back pocket and drew out a syringe.

"This is the antidote to the stuff the use on me. I would have given it to Horatio, but…" She trailed off; giving the hint to Wolf she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Wolf sighed and turned forwards, watching the traffic moving into the hospital. A red car, green four-wheel drive and a… white van. Chloe was staring out front, a look of terror on her face. Wolf guessed what was going on and switched on his sirens. The Hummer passed through the pulled over traffic, racing towards the hospital.

Horatio went rigid, staring at the white van. Calleigh sensed there was something immediately wrong and turned.

"Calleigh, we have to move." Horatio growled, keeping his eyes on the van. Calleigh was nodding silently, her skin cold.

"C'mon." Horatio said and he led Calleigh away, just as the van turned around the bend. He grabbed her and pulled hr round the corner.

"Have you got your gun, Calleigh?" Horatio hissed. Calleigh drew out her pistol and passed it to Horatio, ho held it firmly in front of him. Only one man got out. It was Mark, looking proud to have been here. Horatio frowned. Where was the other one? Calleigh noticed this and looked around. Joe stood out in front of them, a smirk on his face, holding a knife. He was staring right at them.

"Hello, little lady." He growled. Horatio turned, pointing the gun right at Joe.

"Get down on the floor right now." He snarled. Joe was grinning. "NOW!" Joe did as he was told, placing the knife in front of him and going low to the ground. Horatio knew something was wrong. Calleigh felt it too. Horatio's fears were confirmed when he felt the cold metal of a gun being placed against his head.

"Put the gun down now." Said Mark's voice, a hint o pleasure in his voice. Horatio lowered his gun, knowing that if he made a wrong move, a bullet would slam right into his brain. He placed the pistol on the ground, hating every moment of it. He realised at how much Calleigh was at stake and he remembered his promise. He was going to keep her safe, in life or death. He was about to scream run to her when suddenly the sound of a fierce engine could be heard. There was a moment of confusion the, out of nowhere, a Hummer's bumper collided into Mark, sending his gun flying and him rolling onto the ground, dazed and confused. Calleigh rushed over to Horatio and pulled him up, her hands shaking. They heard the slam of a door and the harsh yelling of a familiar voice. Then another slam and a missed face came rushing round the Hummer.

* * *

Great, another short one. Sorry guys, I just have loads of the dreaded homework. But trust me (or not) the next chapter is going to be very good. I shall try and make it longer! I am really sorry, please reveiw!

From TheNextTitan


	11. Bullets

Chapter 11: Bullets

Wolf stood there, pointing his gun at the two kidnappers. They were standing, hands up, watching Wolf and Chloe, who was in Horatio and Calleigh's arms. Mark however, was still smiling, that sick grin still there.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Wolf growled. Mark simply laughed.

"It's not over yet." Horatio looked over at him.

"What are you on about? You've been arrested, you can no longer harm Chloe and you're going to be sent to jail. I think that is pretty much over." Wolf said.

"We will go to jail, but she's going 6 feet under." Joe chuckled, staring right at Chloe. She shook suddenly. Horatio stood in front of her, giving a death glare to the pair.

"Chloe is under our protection, no one will be able to harm her." He growled.

"Oh, is that so?" Cried a sharp female voice. Calleigh and Horatio whirled round, only to see the nurse that had treated Chloe and Horatio, gripping Chloe round the neck with the crook of her arm and a gun placed to her head. Horatio stiffened, rigid all over. Calleigh was frozen to the spot, daring not to move.

"Drop your gun!" The nurse spat at Wolf. Wolf reluctantly dropped his pistol to the ground. Mark and Joe immediately stepped forwards. Joe grabbed Wolf and Horatio, while Mark held Calleigh's struggling arms behind her back.

"Now, girl, if you don't tell us what we need to know, your friends here will all die. Do you understand?" The nurse hissed. Horatio knew this was what Chloe had tried to prevent from happening, tried to save them from this. He caught her eye, willing her run. He didn't care what happened to him, but he would save Calleigh and Wolf first. But if Chloe ran, they would all die bullets in their backs.

"Answer me!" Cried the nurse again. Chloe shook violently, but she nodded, her face turned down, accepting defeat.

"Good, now where is he hiding? And where is the warehouse?" The nurse growled.

"Let them go first." Chloe snapped back. Suddenly the hilt of the nurse's gun crashed into Chloe's cheek, making the inside of her mouth bleed. Horatio jerked uncomfortably with Calleigh and Wolf. But they realised the risk of saying something would probably kill Chloe.

"Talk to me like that again and you won't live to see another day." The nurse snarled. (I can't think of a name for her, so, we're just calling her 'the nurse') Chloe seemed to be scared, for once. But Horatio was getting angrier. He wasn't going to let any of them die, but he was going to make all of the jerks pay. But the problem was, he needed back up. He looked over at Wolf, who met his gaze. Joe was too busy laughing at the pain inflicted on Chloe to notice Wolf pass a mobile to Horatio. The thing was, all CSI mobiles were equipped with panic buttons, sending a signal to the base where all the teams phones would start beeping, if they were on. But, a thought occurred to Horatio. Did Calleigh still have her phone on? He couldn't meet her eye, since Mark was hiding her from view. But, in any case, she always had it on.

"Now, tell me everything and they get to live." Whispered the nurse. Chloe however, had seen Horatio looking at Wolf and had seen the mobile. Going along the fact that Horatio knew what he was doing, she struck out with her hand, with collided with the burses nose. She let out a cry and released Chloe, who started at Mark. He however, couldn't fire his gun with only one hand since it was too heavy. Chloe smacked him in the face with her elbow, causing him to double over with pain. Joe pushed both CSI's to the fool, knocked Calleigh out of the way and slammed Chloe into the parked Hummer, forcing her shoulders backwards, making great floods of pain wash down her back. She let out a small cry, but then plummeted her foot into his stomach. Joe reared backwards, swearing harshly. Chloe slid to the ground, but scrambled up. She saw Horatio talking loudly into the mobile. Without another though, Chloe ran for it.

But the nurse had recovered from the sudden hit and screamed out loud as Chloe rushed pass and collected her gun from the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" She roared and began to follow. Calleigh yelled something to Horatio, who began to streak after them both. They had gone out of the car park and into the ambulance park. Chloe jumped over a fence and skidded into the garage. The nurse followed, having difficulty climbing over because of her skirt. She ignored Horatio's yells to freeze and went after Chloe into the garage. As Horatio landed over on the other side of the fence, he saw that the garage was to store mechanics for the emergency vehicles. He prayed that Chloe would find some way of loosing the nurse. But he knew that the nurse had been too close behind for comfort and sprinted in after them both, gun at arms length.

Chloe dived behind a load of shelves just as the nurse came round the corner, her gun in hand.

"Where are you?" She growled. She moved forwards, her eyes gliding through every gap in the boxes. Chloe crept down into the next line of shelves, narrowly missing a pile of screws that were perched on the shelf. She didn't dare breathe. She saw someone move out of the corner of her eye, but didn't look around. She looked around her. There was nothing that she could use that would save her from a bullet, nor give her a good get away. She had to try and find a way of getting out, back to Wolf, Calleigh and Horatio. But the nurse would catch up on her, shoot all of them and… Chloe didn't want to think about it, not now. She glanced through the shelves, to see the nurse creeping as slowly as she was down past the shelves and round the corner. Quietly, Chloe shifted three rows up; making sure her trainers made no noise what so ever. But that was a hard, especially when her foot collided into a gas barrel. The ring form the hit echoed round the garage. Chloe turned and ran, straight for the door. She had given her self away and needed to get out of here. The nurse however, wasn't having that. She began to follow once more, hunting Chloe down with her gun.

What Chloe hadn't considered was that she would be out in an open space, an easy target for the nurse. Horatio saw this immediately and panicked. Raising his gun, he began to run, catching up with the nurse and throwing her off Chloe's path. But the Nurse rolled over to quickly for him and grabbed her gun. She fired, send a bullet into his arm. He let out a cry of pain and was pushed back as Chloe ran further. Blood trickled past his fingers. He heard someone screaming and saw Calleigh come racing towards him. He gritted his teeth and long blasts of pain inflicted his arm. He heard Calleigh asking him questions, saw Wolf bounding pass. But then, he saw what had happened and froze.

The Nurse had Chloe cornered against a wall, gun raised.

"Tell me NOW!" She screamed. Chloe stared up the barrel of the gun, feeling a cold feeling rush down her spine. She had seen Horatio being shot and had had enough. She saw Wolf, with his own gun raised, painting directly at the nurse's back. She had no other choice.

"I will never tell you!" Chloe shouted. The nurse bellowed something and the gun fired. Slow motion over came Chloe. She saw the bullets, racing towards her, felt them slam into her rib cage, stomach and leg. She felt her own knees hit the ground, heard more gunfire and another thump. She felt blood in her throat. Blackness overcame her and she fell onto her side, only feeling someone gripping her arm before she was completely gone.

* * *

Sometimes, I hate doing cliffies. But ut makes no sense to me that you should not make the ending of a chapter a liffie, becuase why would people even want to read on? Ah well, the mysterys of the mind. Now, whether I kill Chloe off or keep her is for me to know and you to find out. Wait for the next chapter! Please review, becuase I would appriciate it very much! Thanks, Byte!

TheNextTitan


	12. Funeral Day

Chapter 12: Funeral Day

Monday 7th July

13:45

Horatio, Calleigh and Wolf all stood there. Their faces were sad looking, as though they had been beaten. But to Horatio, he did. As they stood in the court yard, watching the great black mass of people crowed round a priest, they felt cold and a dreaded silence over came them. Wolf was staring at his feet, daring himself not to look up. Calleigh was just gazing into a spot, her eyes out of focus. Horatio, unlike the two team members beside him, was looking straight at the peoples faces. Obviously these were people he had never seen before. But they were al there for her. Standing around her. The priest shut his Bible, muttered something and clasped his hands, bowing his head in prayer. Everyone followed his lead. They were like that for a matter of minutes and they all dispersed. As they passed, Horatio could hear them murmuring something about a meeting at the restaurant, but most of them shook their heads, muttered goodbyes and walked away to their cars.

When they had all driven off, Horatio, Calleigh and Wolf went up to the place where the people had once stood, to meet with one final person. The figure glanced over at them, then back to the sight that lay before their eyes. Two graves, fresh soil passed on top, each with a single star lily laying in the middle, their petals pure white. Horatio went onto his knee, so that he was head height with the figure, who turned and rushed into his arms, sobbing. Horatio drew her in, putting her head on his shoulder and letting her weep for a while.

"It'll be ok, Chloe. We'll get them back for this." Horatio murmured, holding Chloe close to him. The clouds were black and started spitting rain down onto them.

Wednesday 9th July

23:37

Calleigh stood at the door to Horatio's house, wearing a pink t-shirt and black trousers. A blue jacket was around her shoulders. It had been a late call in, but she had intended to come sooner. But the case they had been handling had kept her back at the lab for 3 extra hours, so she had been slightly late. But she knew Horatio wouldn't mind, he never did.

The door opened and Horatio stood there.

"Hey Calleigh, Delko called forward to say you had been kept back." He said, letting her come in.

"Yeah, sorry Horatio. We thought we had a breakthrough, but Delko probably told you it was a total windup. How is she?" Calleigh asked, putting her jacket over on a chair.

"As well as any child who has just lost her parents." Horatio murmured.

"What, crying?"

"No. She just doesn't seem to be able to talk to anyone. She does talk to me sometimes. But, on one of these occasions today, she told me what we needed to know." Horatio said. Calleigh seemed to be shocked.

"So?"

"Carl Higgs. Lives near the coastline in a flat. Apparently, he keeps all of the weapons there. Everyone that he used to kill our victims with." Horatio said, placing his hands on his hips.

"But how does she know about…" Calleigh stopped in mid-sentence. "No, they didn't…"

"Yes, they did. All four of them." Horatio said. "They didn't use the warehouse that I was taken to that often, it was always there. But that is all she can remember. Then when she woke up, she had cuts, bruises and black eyes."

"We have to get him. We can't let him get away with this. Chloe doesn't have any parents now thanks to him!" Calleigh said exasperated.

"But if he knows that we have taken Joe, Mark and Dina (the nurse), he is bound to move off." Horatio said. "But we have an unmarked car near his place, so we'll be able to track him." Calleigh sighed, putting a hand to head.

"Horatio, this is all mixed up. This had got to be the most horrific case we've done and been in." She groaned. "But I can't think of what Chloe's going through at the moment."

"Nobody can." Horatio muttered.

"Where is she?"

"In the living room, sleeping for the first time in two days." Horatio replied, indicating towards the door behind him.

"So, have you got a letter back yet?" Calleigh asked suddenly.

"Yes, got it yesterday morning."

"What did they say?"

"Yes." Horatio actually smiled. "She can stay with me." Calleigh's face looked relived, an expression she hadn't used in a long time.

"Does she know?" She asked again.

"Yes. That is how I got her to sleep." Horatio whispered. Calleigh grinned.

"That is great, Horatio." She said, smiling. Horatio caught her gaze and it held there for quite some time. They both smiled and kissed. It was from there on they seemed more relaxed, as though they had done this before so many times. It was finally over; the secret they had been keeping from one another had been let out.

Friday 11th July

12:21

Chloe was sitting cross legged on the chair, her face hidden by a book. She sighed heavily. She was still finding it hard to think that her parents had really gone, never to come back. It made her sad, but she had cried enough already, so she basically kept it bottled up. But now that she knew she was going to live with Horatio, she felt better. But that still didn't keep the fact away that he was still out there, still wanting to know the information she knew. But, she hadn't even told Horatio that, so she was going to keep that to the back of her mind. But a sudden flashback reminded her of her mothers warning.

_Only at the right time _

"But when is the right time?" Chloe muttered. She lowered her book, revealing her to be wearing purple glasses. A sudden thought came to her. That letter that had been in her bag before… Chloe looked over at the sports bag, at the very pocket where the envelope lay. She put down the book and glasses and pulled the bag over to her. She reached for the pocket and unzipped it, revealing the white envelope, untouched and waiting to be opened. She reached towards it, but suddenly froze. Did she really want to open it? Unsure, Chloe frowned slightly, and checked the front of it. It was addressed to her name, but not to her old home's address. Chloe shook her head and placed it on the chair she had been sitting on. She brushed away the negative thoughts in her head, leaving it at the back of her mind.

Suddenly there was a knock on the open door. Chloe turned to see Horatio smiling at her.

"Got a surprise for you downstairs." He said. Chloe felt a jolt of excitement and got to her feet. One leg was still unstable, but she straightened herself and walked down with Horatio. He stood beside the front door.

"Ready?" Chloe nodded. Horatio opened the front door.

* * *

I have to admit, that is one heck of a meanie cliffie. If you want to hazard a guess, feel free in a review (hint). You've gotta admitt to, I was quite nice not to kill off Chloe... But, what do you think of a sequeal? Hmm? Well, I might do it. Might not. Depends. Well, please review and tell me what you think so far? But please, no swearing... 


	13. Envelope

Chapter 13: Envelope

There was a great blur of white and grey. Chloe was knocked backwards as a humongous dog leapt on her.

"JASON!" She cried, hugging the husky's neck. His brilliant light blue eyes were happy as his black nose sniffed Chloe all over her face, making Chloe laugh. Wolf, Delko and Calleigh walked in, grinning at the sight of Chloe happy. Jason growled softly as Chloe hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I have missed you, boy." She whispered into his ear. Horatio helped Chloe up, as her leg was playing up, but she leant on Jason slightly.

"You don't mind him staying?" She asked Horatio.

"Not one bit. You'd better get him used to the house and garden, Chloe. I just need a few words with Ryan and Calleigh." He answered. Chloe nodded and walked with the husky up the stairs.

"What's up, handsome?" Calleigh asked.

"It's Carl. He got away." Horatio growled, his happy expression wiped from his face and replaced with a frown and placing his hands on his hips.

"What? No!" Calleigh gasped.

"H, we've got to find him and get him behind bars." Ryan said in a hushed voice.

"I know, but he has managed to steal someone's car and is now anywhere in Miami." Horatio said.

"Is he…?" Calleigh trailed off and glanced up the stairs.

"Yes, he is trying to find her. That is one of the main reasons why I brought Jason back from the kennels. Chloe said he was trained to find her if she was kidnapped." Horatio murmured.

"Yeah, but he's hardly going to get to her now, is he? I mean, she's with you and you already have a guard here." Calleigh said.

"But, she can't stay inside forever, Cal." Ryan pointed out.

"That's what I thought." Horatio replied. "That's why she is going back to school when the summer holiday is over."

"Horatio, please tell me you're joking!" Calleigh gasped.

"This is no joke, Calleigh. Ryan's right, Chloe can't stay cooped up here until we find Carl. No, she's going back to school. It'll be safe there. Jason is under the registration of being Chloe's aid, so he's allowed to go with her." Horatio said, staring at his feet, hands still on hips.

"She'll be safe there anyway, Calleigh anyway, without Jason or not. She'll always be surrounded by people, teachers and kids."

"Who's to say that Carl won't bring up another team and just hold the whole school hostage, Horatio? Jason can't exactly ring us on a cell phone and tell us what's going on." Calleigh said, exasperation covering her voice.

"Because, there is going to be an undercover there at all times. Calleigh, I've thought this all through. It'll be just like I promised. Ok, not great, but ok." This seemed to keep Calleigh silenced.

"When are you going to tell her, H?" Ryan asked.

"I was thinking tonight, when she's downstairs watching TV or with Jason. I'd like both of you to be here as well." Horatio said. His voice suggested that this was an order, so Calleigh and Wolf both nodded. Then they turned round and walked out. Horatio turned round and gazed out of the window as he saw them both leave in their Hummers.

Chloe came down the stairs with Jason, looking pleased and showed him through the kitchen. As she went out of the back door, Horatio saw Jason jump forwards and began acting like any normal dog. He went upstairs, feeling quite happy with himself and headed toward his room. But, something caught his eye as he passed Chloe's room. An envelope, lying on the chair, with her name on the front written in neat black ink. Horatio hesitated. He could go in, take it and see who it was from. Or wait for Chloe and see what it was with her. He was just standing there, staring at it with a frown when a voice broke his trance.

"Ah, you've seen it now." Horatio turned to see Chloe with Jason sitting next to her. She too looked at the envelope.

"Have any idea who it's from?" Horatio asked.

"No, it was back at the hospital before…" She trailed off, but seemed to come back. "No, I only found it in my bag, but I didn't want to open it." Horatio nodded.

"Well, it could be dangerous, so I'll take it down to the lab now." Horatio said. "Come on." Chloe got up and stumbled. Horatio caught her before she hit the floor.

"It's ok. I've got you." He said, holding her upright. Jason was standing beside her.

"Thanks, Horatio." Chloe murmured. The walked down the stairs, Horatio's arm around her back and he helped her into the hummer. Jason gracefully leapt in the back and laid down. Horatio raised an eyebrow and shut the door. Then he got up into the Hummer, next to Chloe. Together they drove off, straight to the CSI lab. But, a car was following them looking for a certain piece of information that they were ready to kill for….

* * *

Crap ending, I know. But I am doing a sequel, which I am writing. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story and helping me out in some places. I hope you enjoyed the storyand please read the next one that is to come out. Here's the summary off the top of my head:

Chloe has begun school again, while the hunt for Carl Higgs is still in process. Horatio is still worried about her and Calleigh. But, someone wants him and Chloe dead. HC reference. Rated for viloence and some scenes. Please read and reveiw.

Sorry for the ending again and I will be writing the first chapter of the new story after this has been published. Thanks a lot again:)

From TheNextTitan


End file.
